mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Magic (MM8)/Spells
The Dark Magic spells in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. Normal level : Allows the caster to raise a lifeless creature from the dead. The zombie will fight against monsters hostile to the caster until it is killed (again) or until the party leaves the map. This spell cannot be cast on members of the party. The hit points of the zombie cannot exceed its normal maximum. * Normal: 20 hit points per skill point. * Expert: 30 hit points per skill point. * Master: 40 hit points per skill point. * Grandmaster: 50 hit points per skill point. : A poisonous cloud of noxious gases is formed in front of the caster and moves slowly away from the characters. The cloud does 25 points of damage plus 1-10 per skill point in Dark magic and lasts until something runs into it. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "moderate." : Enchants a weapon with the Vampiric ability of lifedrain. Damage inflicted on monsters struck by this weapon will be added to the hit points of the weapon's wielder up to their normal hit point maximum. * Normal: Lasts for 1 hour per skill point. * Expert: Recovery time of the spell is decreased. * Master: Recovery time of the spell is further decreased. * Grandmaster: The spell becomes permanent. : Shrinks even the grandest of monsters to more manageable sizes. Duration of this spell is 5 minutes per skill point in Dark magic. A shrunken monster deals one half, one third, or one quarter its normal damage while shrunk. * Normal: The target is reduced to one half normal size. * Expert: The target is reduced to one third of normal size. * Master: The target is reduced to one quarter of normal size. * Grandmaster: The spell can affect a whole area (a group of monsters). Expert level : Fires a blast of hot, jagged metal in front of the caster, striking any creature that gets in the way. Each piece inflicts 1-6 points of damage per skill point. * Expert: 5 fragments are blasted. * Master: Recovery rate of the spell is decreased, and 7 fragments are blasted. * Grandmaster: Recovery rate of the spell is further decreased and 9 fragments are blasted. : Takes control of an Undead target's mind. Controlled Undead will fight monsters that are hostile to the caster for the duration of the spell, and will not fight with the caster even if attacked by the caster or his friends. * Expert: Lasts 3 minutes per skill point. * Master: Recovery rate of the spell is reduced, and lasts 5 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Recovery rate is further decreased, and lasts until the party leaves the current map. : When a monster hits a character with Pain Reflection active, the monster takes damage equal to what it inflicted on the character. * Expert: Lasts for 1 hour plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: Affects the entire party. * Grandmaster: Lasts 1 hour plus 15 minutes per skill point. Master level : This spell surrounds the target with the power of raw darkness, rendering it unable to fire missile attacks or cast spells, slowing its movement, halving its armor class, and halving the damage it does in melee combat. * Master: Lasts 5 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Lasts 10 minutes per skill point. : Dragon Breath empowers the caster to exhale a cloud of toxic vapors that target a single monster and damage all creatures nearby. This spell is the most powerful damage spell in the land, doing 1-25 points of damage per skill point. This spell does not gain in intensity. * Master: Recovery rate is "slow". * Grandmaster: Recovery rate is "moderate". : This spell is the town killer. It can only be cast outdoors and inflicts 50 points of damage plus 1 point of damage for every Dark magic skill point to every creature on the map, including all of the player characters. * Master: Can be cast 3 times per day. * Grandmaster: Can be cast 4 times per day. Grandmaster level : This horrible spell sucks the life from all creatures in sight, friend or enemy. Souldrinker then transfers that life to the party in much the same fashion as Shared Life. Damage (and healing) is 25 + 1-8 hit points per skill point. Category:Might and Magic VIII spells